Close Contact
by Blithe Thorne
Summary: One situation can lead you to believe another is going on, but is it? Yullen Allen POV


So I had the idea for this while I was trying to get to sleep one night

So I had the idea for this while I was trying to get to sleep one night. Weird place for this idea, but still…I thought I'd write it out. Enjoy. It's from Allen's point of view.

Hints of Yullen.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray man or any of its characters.

* * *

I shivered as Kanda put me down on the bed tenderly. He closed the door, not wanting to be disturbed, I guess. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't bring myself to. Kanda was finally showing some affection towards me, and that would have overwhelmed me, if not for the throbbing.

He reached over and pulled my shirt off. I allowed him to, without protest. I hoped to myself that Lavi wouldn't decide to try and find us. Having him find us in this situation wasn't the best idea…

I shivered. The room temperature and my lack of clothing made me a bit cold. I watched Kanda's movements wearily. He was thinking of what to do. I could tell. He'd obviously not been in this situation. After settling on a plan, he walked back over to me. I shivered again as his cold, long fingers touched my chilled skin. He was colder than the room.

I let the situation that led us here run through my head a few times.

"_Kanda, we need to get out of here. Something's not right…" I'd murmured to my partner. We'd ended the mission long ago, but for some reason Kanda wanted to stay a little longer. Lavi was waiting for us. Maybe that was the reason; he hadn't wanted to see Lavi quite yet._

"_Shut up, Moyashi." He'd whispered. I noticed his fingers lingered on Mugen's handle. I sighed and shook my head._

"_It's Allen." I'd replied. He growled in response. There was a flash, and I was pinned against the wall. I looked up, surprised. Kanda's face was so close…He looked down at me, before looking behind him. My fingers twitched. I tried to look at what he was, but he blocked my view. I gave a small yelp as stars danced in front of my eyes and pain flashed through my body. I started to fall down the wall, but I was scooped up into Kanda's arms and he was running._

"_What was that?" I asked, shakily. I hadn't seen what happened. I heard him tell me to shut up, and I did. However, I kept on watching Kanda's face. I could see a hint of worry. His arms tightened around me. I felt him slow as we reached the hotel we'd stayed at the night prior…_

I was impatient now. He'd brought me here for a reason, and that reason was clear to me now. I gave a slight whimper, but didn't catch his attention. He was digging around in my bag for something…

"Kanda…" I murmured. This couldn't wait. He needed to act. He looked at me and nodded. He'd understood, and that was good. We were on the same page, somewhat. He turned me over carefully, and I shivered again at his touch. I heard him moving around, but I didn't turn my head to look. I smiled slightly as he pinned me to the bed. I felt his fingers trail a circle around the sensitive area. I tensed, knowing it wouldn't be much longer. I bit my lip. If only this could have happened in a better situation….

I yelped and jerked away from him as I felt something hard poke the hole. He tightened his grip on me as it dug in further. I bit my lip, but couldn't keep the moan of pain in. I heard him shush me, but whatever else he said jumbled together into an mess of word I couldn't understand. I felt myself start shaking, and I ran good images through my head at an attempt to stop the pain. I felt the thing pull out, and there was emptiness.

"There," Kanda murmured. I turned to see Kanda holding a pair of tweezers with the bullet that had pierced my arm. He got off of me to put it down on the bedside table. He came back over and sat me up. He sat on the bed behind me and started cleaning out the wound.

"Sorry…" I sighed. I'd gotten myself shot, because I wouldn't be quiet earlier, like he'd told me to. I felt him tie a bandage around my arm. I winced as he tied it tight and got up.

"Just listen next time," He helped me up off the bed before handing me back my shirt. I put it on quickly, not wanting to test his bad moved. I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up and stepped back. He was closer than I thought. He raised an eyebrow. He stepped closer again, finally understanding why I was so calm and let him touch me earlier. I looked away after pulling my coat on.

"Mm…." I shivered at his sound. "Still hurt?" He said. Without letting me answer, he scooped me up into his arms and walked out. I shivered and looked up at him.

"Kanda, I can walk."

"You're hurt. Shut up, Moyashi, and get some rest."

"…" I opened my mouth to protest, but decided against it. It was probably my only chance to get this close to Kanda. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly. He could deal with Lavi's questions.

* * *

It could be written out better, but that's as good as it gets right now. If I come up with a good idea to turn this into a story, rather than a one-shot, then I'll continue; depending on how many reviews this brings in, of course. Till then, this is all you get. Please R&R!


End file.
